Reconnected
by i-luv-kyo-kun
Summary: Tohru and Kyo have had their memories erased! Tohru is sent to England, and Kyo becomes... a rock star. The curse is somehow broken. The two meet again over an internet chat room. Kyoru.
1. Chapter 1

Reconnected

Chapter 1

Hi people! This is my second fic. I hope you like it! Thanks to my reviewers from my last story, diza of the moon and furuba freak 22! I love you guys!

Tohru walked home from work, exhausted by the day's events. Today had been a particularly bad day, but Tohru refused to let her self get depressed. She unlocked the door and walked into the living room, removing her shoes along the way. "Hi, Mom! I'm home," she called to the picture on her computer desk. She logged on to the computer and fiddled around for a while, playing games and finishing homework. An ad popped up for an Internet chatroom. Intrigued, she clicked the link and was connected in a few seconds. It asked her to make up a screen name, and that stumped her for a few minutes. She typed in **The Only Onigiri**, remembering a game she had played when she was younger. She managed to get through the rest of the form without much difficulty, and was soon in the room.

**The Only Onigiri:** hi everyone!

**The Only Onigiri:** how is everyone?

She received several answers to her question, and soon engaged in an exceedingly weird conversation with a guy who, apparently, loved high school girls. ( remind you of anyone?) Clueless as she was, Tohru didn't recognize that he was hitting on her. The guy asked her if it was all right with her to add her screen name to his buddy list. She agreed, and she signed off. She happened to glance at the clock, and was shocked to discover that it was far too close too midnight. She changed into her pajamas in record time, and was asleep within twenty minutes.

Kyo Sohma was hungover. Haru had thrown a huge party last night, and Kyo had gotten wasted. He was pretty sure that those stupid jackhammers drilling through his skull wouldn't go away by banging his head against the wall. He sighed. That was the easiest thing to do, but, as usual, the easiest thing wouldn't cut it. He sighed again and got up, grimacing from the instant pain of standing. It hurt even worse to open his eyes. He staggered over to the medicine cabinet and rooted around for the aspirin for a bit. He found it and opened the bottle, shoving a few pills down his throat and replacing the cap. He flopped down in the chair next to his computer, remembering the homework he was supposed to do last night. He turned the computer on and began to search the Internet. He had been on for about an hour when he received an instant message.

**The Only Onigiri:** hi!

**The Only Onigiri: **how are you today?

**Bad Luck Boy: **who are you?

**The Only Onigiri: **we talked in the chat room the other day.

**The Only Onigiri:** don't you remember?

Kyo grimaced. He should have known. Shigure must have been on his computer. Damn pervert.

**Bad Luck Boy: **you wouldn't happen to be young and female? around 15 to 20 years old?

**The Only Onigiri: **yes. how did you know?

**Bad Luck Boy: **that wasn't me on here that you were talking to. That was my perverted cousin Shigure. sorry for the bother.

**The Only Onigiri: **i'm sorry! would you mind talking to me though? i wanted to make some friends.

**Bad Luck Boy: **don't apologize, dammit! you didn't do anything wrong!

**The Only Onigiri: **i'm sorry. My name is tohru by the way.

**Bad Luck Boy: **what did i tell you about apologizing! and I'm sorry for getting mad.

**Bad Luck Boy: **my name is kyo.

**The Only Onigiri: **i'm pleased to meet you kyo!

Tohru grinned at her computer. She was so happy to have made a friend. She wondered why the name Kyo was so familiar, though. She had gotten sidetracked, though, and lost part of the conversation. She hurried to regain her hold on reality and was soon typing happily away.

Hi peeps! This is my one, two, three, four…fourth fanfic I've written! I've only posted two, though. Anyway, welcome once again to the realm of my imagination! You're now trapped here forever! Muwahahahahaha! evil grin


	2. Chapter 2

Reconnected

Chapter 2

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Kyo sat in his room. It had been two weeks since he had met this girl, Tohru, on the Internet. She said she lived in England, and he had told her about living in Japan. He knew he had known her before, he could feel it down deep somewhere, but he couldn't remember. And now he couldn't stop thinking about her. Great. Just what he needed. Another distraction. He knew he should be focusing on his music right now, but thoughts of her kept pushing into his mind. Hmm. Maybe he would be able to get a song out of this. Or maybe not. Either way, he still couldn't get her out of his head. He decided to see if she was online.

BadLuckBoy logging on…

As soon as he was logged on, an IM popped up.

TheOnlyOnigiri: long time no see!

BadLuckBoy: yeah

BadLuckBoy: it's good to talk to you

BadLuckBoy: how are you?

TheOnlyOnigiri: i'm great! but how are you?

BadLuckBoy: i'm fine. don't worry about me

BadLuckBoy: hey, i hate to ask this of you, but do you think you could meet me in person?

At that point both Kyo and Tohru gasped. Kyo couldn't believe he had actually typed that, and Tohru couldn't believe what she typed back.

TheOnlyOnigiri: of course i'll come!

TheOnlyOnigiri: but i don't know if i can pay for it…

BadLuckBoy: don't worry about money. my family can pay for it. we'll fly you here.

TheOnlyOnigiri: oh no! i couldn't impose on you like that!

BadLuckBoy: I said don't worry about it, dammit. you're not imposing. i asked you to come

TheOnlyOnigiri: okay. but you're sure you can pay for it?

BadLuckBoy: yeah. i'm sure. my family is loaded.

BadLuckBoy: i'm booking the tickets now

BadLuckBoy: can you leave next monday and come back the monday after that?

TheOnlyOnigiri: of course! any time is perfect! thank you so much!

BadLuckBoy: good then

After that was settled, they resumed their conversation like nothing had happened.They both logged off after a few hours, and Tohru started to pack, smiling so hard her cheeks hurt. Kyo was so happy he ran around his apartment, laughing and shouting so loud his neighbor yelled back at him to shut up. He stopped and flopped onto his bed and daydreamed of meeting the girl he already loved.

About five days later….

Tohru walked into the lobby of the airport in Tokyo. She looked around, a bit dazed by all the people in the airport. She searched and searched for a the car Kyo had said would be there to pick her up. "Honda! Miss Tohru Honda! Honda!" The shouts came from a middle-aged man standing beside a huge black limo. Tohru almost fainted on the spot. Her voice wobbled as she yelled back, "Over here!" The man looked her way and opened the door for her. She got in and waited while the chauffeur loaded her luggage in the trunk (A/N: ummm… do limos have trunks? Well…whatever. They do in my twisted little reality XD). The limo purred as the driver pulled away from the airport. Tohru dosed off to the sound of the motor humming.

Tohru woke up when she felt the limo stop. She blinked, and looked up at a huge mansion. She almost fainted again, but the driver's voice woke her up. "We've arrived at the Sohma house ma'am," the driver said kindly. "Thank you!" Tohru said, bowing. He nodded and led the way to the front door, Tohru's luggage in hand. They stopped at the huge, intricately carved doors and the driver rang the bell. A tall, statuesque man with long silver hair answered the door. "Oh my! You must be Kyonkichi's lovely girlfriend from England! Welcome to our humble abode, princess of a foreign land. I am Ayame Sohma, your humble (yet beautiful) servant!" Tohru, having no appropriate reaction to this speech, did the next best thing and….fainted.


	3. Chapter 3

Reconnected

Ok, damn you! I updated! Happy now! Thanks for reading!

Chapter 2

When Tohru awoke, she was in a large, lushly furnished room. She was lying in a large soft bed, and there was a boy sitting in a chair near the window. The boy had bright orange hair and he looked like he was asleep. Being the sweet person she was, Tohru crept out of the bed, being as quiet as possible, and crossed the room. When she tried to open the door, the boy jerked himself awake. "Where the hell do you think you're goin'?" he growled. "I-I-I-I'm sorry. I was just going to leave so you could sleep. But I woke you up. I'm so sorry!" she said, spazzing. "It's fine. You don't have to apologize," he said, looking down. "You didn't wake me up. By the way, who are you? I don't think you're a Sohma. Are you one of Yuki's friends?" he asked. "Yuki? No, I'm Tohru Honda. I'm visiting Kyo. Do you know where he is?" Tohru asked. Kyo looked like he had seen a ghost. "Aw, hell!" he yelled, storming out of the room. Tohru stood there, stunned.

Kyo stomped down the hall, more furious than he had ever been in his life. "AYAME! YOU DAMN SNAKE! GET YOUR ASS OUT HERE NOW!" he yelled. He was going to KILL Aaya for this. "Yes, Kyonkichi? Is Tohru awake yet? Have you talked to her?" the flamboyant Ayame asked. "Why the HELL didn't you TELL me that was Tohru!" he screamed. "Why dearest Kyonkichi! I just thought that you would like to be the one who watched over Princess Tohru while she slept, for isn't that boys under the influence of their young passions do for the girls they love?" Ayame answered, launching into yet another dramatic speech. Kyo blushed furiously at the "girls they love" part, and turned around, trying really, really hard to ignore Ayame. 'Damn it all, this wasn't how I wanted us to meet! It was supposed to be romantic, and instead, I was too embarrassed to say anything. All I did was yell at her. Hold up, why does this seem so familiar?' was Kyo's last thought before he felt something tap his shoulder. He turned sharply, ready to yell at Ayame again, and standing before him was the girl for earlier, AKA Tohru. "Uh…um…excuse me, but can you tell me where Kyo Sohma is? I, um…came here to see him. Can I talk to him please?" Tohru asked innocently. "I-I'm Kyo," he stuttered, somehow making it through saying his name without getting mad or running away. "R-really! Oh, that's so great! I'm so glad to finally see you in person!" Tohru said enthusiastically, throwing her arms around Kyo. He flinched, thinking he would transform, and remembered that the curse had been broken. (A/N: you'll hear about that later…for now you'll just have to wait! (insert evil laughter here)) He relaxed and put his hands around her waist. "I'm glad to see you, too," he said grudgingly, his face as red as a tomato. They stayed like that until Shigure came in.

TUNE IN NEXT TIME FOR SHIGURE'S GRAND ENTRANCE!

Hahahahahahaha! You have to wait for Shigure's entrance! Yes, you will wait until the plot bunnies decide to hop through my brain again. Ja ne!


End file.
